


always a catch

by merryghoul



Series: Spook Me Ficathon [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Revenge, The Horror Show at Extreme Rules, WWE Extreme Rules, WWE Extreme Rules 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley makes a deal with Nikki for blood.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Nikki Cross
Series: Spook Me Ficathon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318350
Kudos: 1
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	always a catch

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spook_me**](https://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: vampire  
> [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) **femslashficlets** prompt: The Devil

Nikki wasn’t surprised when she saw a white mist forming in front of her. It was Bayley, still dressed in her gold boots, purple and green tights, and the green mist-stained referee’s shirt she stole earlier. Her hands and wrists were still taped. The SmackDown Women’s Championship was around her waist. Nikki heard about Sasha and Bayley running off with the Raw Women’s Championship. Nikki assumed Sasha was somewhere else with the other titles.

Bayley looked around. “You haven’t seen an interviewer or a camera around, have you?”

“You.” Nikki growled. 

Bayley attempted to pet Nikki’s head, but Nikki grabbed Bayley’s hand. Bayley snatched her hand away from Nicki. “Ow. I think that means ‘no.’”

“You embarrassed me in front of my family, my friends, and Lexi on live television.”

“I didn’t embarrass you. I just proved to the world why I am the champion.”

“You hit me in the side with a ring!” Nikki was referring to Sasha sliding one of her three-finger rings—the one that read “BOSS”—to Bayley during their Extreme Rules match for the SmackDown Women’s Championship. Bayley hit Nikki in her left side with the ring. The Performance Center’s trainer insisted Nikki wear a bandage around her waist after the attack despite her quick healing abilities. “You cheated.”

“You’ll heal up, puppy.” Bayley attempted to touch where Nikki was hit, but Nicki grabbed Bayley’s hand again.

“I don’t appreciate you trying to expose me as a werewolf on television.”

Bayley chuckled. “I don’t think most people believe you have rabies or need a leash, Nikki. You’re not exactly doing a transformation for the cameras.”

“Stop trying to expose me as a werewolf on television!”

“Okay, okay!” Bayley waived her hands. “I have a proposition for you. Sasha’s going through an emergency right now.”

“What emergency?”

“Wig emergency. Sasha’s wig came off in her match against Asuka. Someone’s literally fixing her wig right now. You can see it’s kinda hard for me to feed right now. My proposition is if you let me feed off of you again, I’ll give you a title shot at the next SmackDown taping.”

“Is this a joke?”

“It’s not a joke. Doing two matches in one night’s draining.”

“Yeah, cheating’s a lot of hard work.”

“You’re going to let me starve because you’re still mad about tonight?”

“Listen, I know I was mad at you last year because of what Lexi told me about you even though I let you feed off of me sometimes when you were on Raw. But you’re far from the vampire I met when I first came here. You really are a monster now.”

“You’re still letting me starve!”

Nikki ran her fingers through her hair. “I should let you starve. But I’ve been thinking about me and Lexi. I like her, but she’s had more opportunities to go for titles than I’ve had ever since I left NXT. It’s just been the tag team titles and that’s it. She never considered going for singles titles while we had the tag team titles. Well, actually, I never thought of it until you two did it.” She took a breath. “Okay. One more time.”

Nikki tilted her head to the right and held on to Bayley’s back, to steady herself for Bayley’s feeding.

When Bayley stopped feeding off of Nikki, part of Nikki was relieved the feeding stopped. But part of her wanted Bayley to keep feeding. And Bayley was right—Bayley’s bite and the blood loss that came from it started to heal from Nikki immediately.

Bayley rubbed the blood from her mouth. “So, I’ll see you at the SmackDown tapings?”

Nikki nodded. “Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

There was this one time Alexa set up a match between Sasha and Bayley for a spot on the Raw women’s Survivor Series team. Alexa fucked them both over and chose Ruby Riott instead. Bayley thought about that match when she made her proposal to Nikki. A part of her felt bad for using Nikki to get blood. But an opportunity to hurt Alexa opened up after Nikki’s Extreme Rules singles match loss. Bayley wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass.


End file.
